


Acceptance

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N is scared to come out to her brother, Percy.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Reader, Percy Jackson & Sister!Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 20





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: biphobia, homophobia

Y/N's mortal family already hated her for being a demigod. When she found the courage to come out as bisexual to them, they wrote it off. Not that she expected much, but Y/N didn't think she'd get written off as a lesbian when she began dating a girl. They were even worse about that, ultimately causing Y/N to become a year rounder at Camp Half-Blood. 

The school year was lonely, being the only member of the Poseidon cabin. She wished her brothers were there to distract her from her anxiety, and to comfort her when she couldn't sleep. The rest of the campers were kind to her, but it wasn't the same. Percy and Tyson were the two she trusted the most. 

That being said, Y/N couldn't find herself able to come out to Percy. When he arrived at camp during winter break, she immediately felt nervous when she saw him. He was upset that Annabeth was captured, and no one seemed to take it as seriously as he did. Y/N felt as though this wasn't a good time to say anything to him, especially because she wasn't prepared for the possible biphobia from her brother. 

It kept her up nearly every night for the whole break. She Iris Messaged Tyson to come out to him, who was accepting once she explained to him what it meant, but she was still scared to come out to Percy. Especially with her knowing this young, she wasn’t sure how he'd react to that. Y/N wasn't prepared to hear "it's just a phase" by someone she deeply admired and loved. 

When Percy came back, her insomnia worsened. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't find a comfortable position in bed and kept tossing and turning hopelessly. It wasn't until she started crying from frustration one night that Percy got out of his bed and sat on the edge of her own. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing," she shifted so she faced away from her brother. 

"You haven't slept in days, Y/N," he said, keeping his voice even. "From what I know, not even an impending war can keep you lying awake all night multiple nights in a row." 

"It's about my mortal family." She explained, too tired to fight with him. "It's bad enough they hate me for being a demigod." 

"What did they do?" Percy's jaw tightened. Y/N stayed silent, clutching the comforter tightly. She wasn't sure what to say, or even how to word it. Percy was stubborn, and Y/N knew that he wouldn't leave her alone until she talked to him about everything. 

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping that it would help ease whatever anxieties she felt. Percy was worried about his sister, and he hated seeing her this upset. One thing he knew was that he had to wait for her talk because she wouldn't speak to him for days if he pushed her to open up. 

Y/N took a shaky breath before sitting up to face her brother, and before she knew it she was recalling everything that happened in the past few months. She skirted around her sexuality, not wanting to get into that at one in the morning. Unfortunately for Y/N, Percy could tell she wasn't telling him the full story. Some things didn't add up. 

He had a good guess of what she left out and asked her to be sure. "Y/N, are you bi?" 

She nodded as tears streamed down her face. Percy held her close as she let out all the bottled up emotions, terrified to look at him in the eye. Because it was so late, she didn't process Percy trying to comfort her as she cried. All Y/N could think was that Percy hated her and that he wished she wasn't his sibling. That she must be one or the other, and can't like both genders. 

To her surprise, his reaction was the exact opposite. Once the tears stopped, she finally realized the hug he wrapped her in and pulled away to look at him in the face. His sea-green eyes glowed in the moonlight that streamed through the windows, and they were filled with empathy. "Wait... you don't hate me?" 

"No one chooses who they love," Percy told her. "I'm bi, too. I know how scary it is to come out. I was extremely worried about my Mom not accepting me but when I finally had the courage to say something, she told me it didn't matter." 

"She's pretty smart," Y/N let out a relieved laugh, wiping the tears from her face. 

"Yeah, she is," Percy smiled. "And hey, if anyone gives you flack for being bisexual, they’ll have to answer to me." 

"I can take care of myself." Y/N grumbled. 

"Yes, and?" He laughed at his sister. "Aren't big siblings supposed to protect the younger ones no matter what?" 

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. Y/N yawned involuntarily and flopped back onto her bed so she was laying down. Suddenly she felt significantly more comfortable and nestled into the sheets. "Go back to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." 

"Goodnight, Y/N," Percy stood up and got back into his bunk. "I love you." 

"You're okay." 


End file.
